exposing_trollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Hendrix ( Jason Hendrix1 )
Jason Hendrix also known as Jason Hendrix1 is a Atrocious YouTube Cyberbully that trolls others on YouTube. People claim that he is a scam and that he is not a worth of a time. Jason started his channel back in 2018. He started making rude compliments of others in different countries. Jason says that he is a Black person but in reality he is a white dude that pretends to be a black person but has a gangster accent. He started his first account that made a video called Flaming penis Diss part 1 '' link: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUro-AGmb_A He started making disstracks on a single YouTuber. He started making fake accounts and was subscribing to himself on YouTube and was faking himself that he is not Jason but someone else and that we all know it's a lie. Later after he forgot his account he started making another account and still makes disgraceful content on the YouTube page. After that , he started making another account which this time he doesn't have a profile pic , but has a green letter "J" picture. His main channel : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsc2GxKT5d7Rkpt0Cw5PG-w He also started making YouTube videos that are actually "triggered" videos with no sense of humor. He then started saying that the channel was all about "fun , entertainment , comedy and pranks" but in reality he is a troll that pretends to be a good person. He started teaming up with a YouTuber known as LG also known as "Fake" Lenovo or his real YouTube name is WFJB. He started harassing an 10 year old known as Jon Gandee. Jason's Real Image And started making trolling videos that made no sense. Many people also claim that '''Jason Hendrix '''isn't just a cyberbully but also a hacker. He also started cursing at other people's mothers which was a horrible behavior. He then harassed an 8 year old and made a video on Sonickidgaming and Carlos's friends. He started saying other people that "They're gay and that they support the LGBT community" which that there is no proof that they are gay. Because even if you are gay , it is okay to be. But sometimes people can be messed up and people can be very disgraceful among others. Jason says that he stops people and that he isn't a troll but he is a troll himself. He also has alts such as ALB Lion , Chicken Who , Alban Berdufi, Ghostface killa22 etc. His actual main YouTube channel is called Animation 1 which apparently all started. Many people also believe and claim that he isn't just a troll or a cyberbully but as we can see he likes Albania so much , he started liking hate videos that people made about different countries. And that explains that many people thought that he is Albanian. Here are some stuff if you want to know more about Jason and his alts -----> His old channels https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCg2_f46iKWZD5Mz1JVJrKRg -----> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCj5NdqTXhqi-Mkxi8Z9KR5w -----> Animation 1 Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChtp2zPoRpnciKSZBgeLq8A That is all.... Category:Stupid Category:Jason Hendrix sucks Category:Jason hendick Category:Cyberbully Category:Racist Category:Troll Category:Dickhead